Shut Up and Dance
by Ritsu18
Summary: Even though it was her birthday Hanji was too tired to celebrate, considering she spent the day writing reports. Instead, she retreated in the quiet of her room. Yet, an unexpected knock on the door in the middle of the night wakes her from her slumber. Now who could it be at this ungodly hour?


A/N: Ok, here I come second time in a day with another story, but this one is dedicated to Hanji's birthday! I just had to do something for this special day ^_^

It's a one-shot, and I really hope you'll like it.

As always favorites and reviews are very welcomed.

Thank You for reading and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Hanji let out a brisk breath, while bending over the chair to stretch out her stiff back, loosening up her body for a brief second and letting her head slump over the chair's back.

She spent the entire day in her lab doing reports for Erwin on her latest experiments that she forgot to finish on time. This was her punishment for not doing things before the deadline.

Her body was overly tired now and she wasn't able to do anything else even if she wanted to. And what a shame, because it was her birthday today and she really wanted to celebrate it with Mike, Nanaba and her squad, people she was most close to. Well, maybe she would consider inviting that midget clean freak too. It crossed her mind for second.

This year, she considered the presents to be the best she's ever gotten. Her faithful assistant Moblit bought her new lab equipment. She was really lucky to have him.

Plus, Erwin outdid himself this year. He got her the best present this year. Or, to be more precise, the best news ever. When she looks back over the years and all the presents he got her, this one has to be her favorite. He gave her the green light for her new project with Eren. Hanji was so excited and couldn't wait to get started.

Slowly getting up from her chair, standing on insecure legs, Hanji made her way to her room. Her body slightly swaying from one side to the other.

Feeling grateful to all three walls Maria, Rose and Sina that her room was this close to her lab, she stumbled in. It was well past midnight and the hallways were deprived of any kind of movement or sound. Whilst twilight succeeded in embracing the hallways in the dimness, Haniji barely managed to find the path to her room.

Cursing under her breath this crappy bleakness, she tumbled down on her messy bed. Moonlight shyly entered her room through the window on the opposite side of her bed, casting illuminating rays on her exhausted body.

When she accidentally came in touch with her armpit a grimace appeared on her face. Uh, she really did stink like a pig. What would her clean freak friend think if he had the chance to see her right now.

Hating herself for caring, she reluctantly straightened up and jumped off of her bed, making her way to the bathroom.

Not willing to admit defeat to that clean freak, she thought to herself: _I'm doing this because it's my birthday… not because of his opinion. No freaking way!_

Getting out of the bathroom refreshed and clean, Hanji didn't have the strength to move her pinkie finger let alone do something that required moving her legs. She just fell down on the bed.

As she dozed off, slowly falling into a slumber, she thought she heard a knock on the door, but decided to ascribe it to her exhaustion.

However, now she could swear she heard it again. Maybe if she ignores it the person will just give up and go away.

But to no avail, the person on the door was persistent. Hanji just shouted out from her spot: "Come in, it's open!" She regretted saying that immediately as soon as she realized she was dressed in nothing but shorts and a tank top.

The door slowly opened with a crack. Through the darkness, Hanji could make out the short captain entering.

She relaxed when she saw him, saying with ease: "Oh it's just you Levi… and I was about to jump off the bed and put something on. What brings you here?"

Levi stopped by the door, leaning on a nearby wall. He skimmed the room swiftly, glancing over her slumped body on the bed.

Hanji looked in his direction with a puzzled expression. Levi spoke, his voice low and flat: "I suppose you didn't eat anything the entire day, I couldn't find you in cafeteria. I made you something, so hurry up, put some clothes on and get down there while it's still warm."

Hanji set up on the bed, her eyes shining maniacally, screeching enthusiastically: "Oh Levi, really you went through all that trouble to make me a meal! How nice of you… I can't remember the last time you were this nice to me! Unfortunately, I can't eat right now, it's too late and I'm tired. But, thanks anyway…"

Levi cut her off, a strange aura coming from him, he enveloped her with his piercing eyes: "I'm not going to repeat myself, shitty four eyes, so stop your whining and come down! Did you comprehend?"

Hanji gulped hard, slowly nodding her head while a half smile appeared on her lips. She wasn't sure what got into him, but when Levi is like this it's best to do as he says.

He turned around, grabbing the doorknob, he said with his back turned to her: "I'll wait for you down in the cafeteria." Then he casually left her room.

Hanji entered the cafeteria cautiously looking around, looking for Levi. This was the first time in her life that she dressed so quickly. She threw on the first thing she could find. And now she was waiting for him to show up, how nice, she thought.

Without warning, Levi appeared behind her, saying with a husky voice: "Good, you showed up…"

The sudden sound of his voice behind her evidently startled her. A surprised sigh came out of her mouth. She turned around in the direction his voice was coming from: "Geez Levi, I almost had a heart attack! Don't sneak up on people like that…" She froze, realizing Levi was standing right in front of her. Their faces literally just inches away.

Levi raised his eyebrows quizzically: "When did you become so edgy?"

Hanji scratched the back of her neck smiling sheepishly: "I'm not! Really, no. Just don't like when people sneak up on me… and frankly I don't have a clue what am I doing here…"

Levi raised one eyebrow at her, his face still expressionless: "Is that so? Well, isn't today your birthday?"

Hanji was taken aback, she stammered: "W-well yes, it is… but… I… wasn't sure you remembered. Ahmm… so… you did."

Something resembling a smile appeared on Levi's lips: "Happy birthday four eyes, as you know I'm bad with this shit, so…"

Hanji chuckled, putting a hand over her mouth in a clumsy attempt to hide it. "Thank you Levi," she said, "this is very nice of you. Is this your present for me? You and me… having a moment alone? That's cute…"

Levi looked away from her, whispering: "Tch… don't get ahead of yourself…"

Hanji took his hands in hers saying enthusiastically: "Let's dance Levi! What do you say? Grant me that wish!"

Before he had the chance to refuse, she captured him in her embrace, smiling hysterically.

Levi decided to let her have this moment. It was her birthday after all. Gradually, a nice scent had reached his nostrils. His eyes widened in disbelief: "You… look clean. You smell of soap. Four eyes, you don't reek of shit!"

Hanji rolled her eyes, and a playful expression flashed on her face: "Geez Levi, thanks, you're a real smooth talker!" She sounded offended.

Levi looked her right in the eyes, his posture giving off an impression of pride: "Thank you shitty glasses, I tried, really. That compliment wasn't easy to deliver."

Hanji snorted and changed the subject, seeing as there is no helping him: "So did you hear the latest news? Erwin gave me the green light on my project with Eren! You know, the one I talked to you about. I'm going to try teaching Eren to talk and write! That could be helpful with his power of controlling titans! This could be it Levi, the thing we needed to beat the titans! Really, I must say, that kid… he fascinates me."

Levi rolled his eyes, pulling Hanji closer to him, he said annoyed: "Could you stop talking about that brat! I'm going to cut him in pieces and feed him to titans!"

Hanji burst into a nervous laughter: "Come on Levi, you don't mean that!"

Levi indulged her with a brisk glance: "Shut up and dance, four eyes!" he said frowning.

* * *

A/N: The End! Well feel free to tell me your opinion, just don't be impolite ^-^

See you soon, with yet another story :-*


End file.
